


To Take Charge

by teainthesnow



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short One Shot, idk what to tag, max isnt as much of an asshole as he likes to pretend, tags are weird, theres some proud dadvid as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teainthesnow/pseuds/teainthesnow
Summary: When they end up lost in the woods Max finds himself having to take charge of the situation





	To Take Charge

“Max… I don’t know what to do this time.”

Neil stared up at him from where he’s sat on the floor. His eyes are watery and he hugs himself slightly. A complete picture of hopelessness.

Max swallows and quickly glances at Nikki. Even his usually enthusiastic friend is subdued. She’s not running around excitedly but stood on the spot, looking worriedly at Neil.

Max hadn’t wanted this to happen.

He’d just wanted to scared David again. Pretend to run away before coming back a bit later.

Somehow, however, that plan had gone wrong and now they were lost -and had been lost for what felt like hours-, it was dark, cold, and he’d managed to drag his friends along into this mess with him.

Max wanted to cry.

He stared at Neil and Nikki again. No. He had to be strong. He had got the two of them into this mess and he would make sure they got out of it again.

He swallowed again and finally responded to Neil.

“We need to stop moving.”

Neil looked surprised and Max could not figure out if it was because he responded or because he’d not been sarcastic or unhelpful. Probably both. Max wouldn’t have expected a real answer out of himself either.

“We’re going to get even more lost if we keep moving.”

Neil kept staring for a moment before he nodded. “Makes sense,” he responded. Then he grinned up at Max “that’s a surprisingly sensible and helpful answer coming from you Max.”

Max pretended to be upset “don’t get used to it. You just looked so pathetic on the floor that I felt sorry for you.”

Nikki sniggered and Neil kept grinning.

“That’s fair.”

Max’s lips twitched up briefly into a small smile. He looked around. The trio had stopped next to a tree that was slightly smaller than some of the ones that towered over it. It’s branches stretched out above them.

“I think this is the best shelter we’re going to find. Might as well stay here. We do need wood though. To set up a fire to keep us warm and help anyone find us.”

Nikki raised her hand “ooh let me get it!” and when Max nodded she cheered and ran off.

“Don’t go too far!” Neil called after her.

There was a moment of silence between the remaining two.

“You know a surprising amount about what to do if you get lost in the woods Max. Especially for someone who doesn’t seem to care about learning stuff like that.”

Max shrugged. “This isn’t my first year in this shitty camp. When you’re stuck with David as the camp councillor for multiple years, you’re forced to learn stuff.”

“Forced to learn stuff?”

“David cares too much.” Max grumbled, crossing his arms and looking away from Neil. He would never admit it but he’d always liked when David showed he cared by doing little things like teach Max how to survive in the wilderness after the first time Max had tried to run away.

At least someone cared.

Max shook the sudden thought out of his head. He didn’t need to think of that now. There were more important things to focus on.

“Anyway, we probably won’t be out here too long. David knows this area pretty well.”

* * *

In the end they really didn’t have to wait long. After Nikki had got back with wood, they’d set a fire up and probably half an hour or so later a rather dishevelled looking David appeared out of the bushes. David smiled in relief as he spotted the trio.

“Oh thank goodness. I finally found you guys.”

His eyes swept over the trio, checking to make sure that they were all alright. Once he was done and was sure that they were all okay, his eyes landed on the fire that had been set up.

“Well done on staying put and setting up a fire. That was a very clever idea you guys, it probably would have taken me longer to find you if you had kept moving.”

Neil pointed at Max “it was Max’s idea.”

David turned and grinned proudly at Max, who was trying his best to avoid eye contact with David by pretending to be disinterested in the conversation.

“Is that so?”

Neil nodded, “yeah. Nikki and I would have had no idea what to do if Max hadn’t taken charge.” Nikki nodded enthusiastically from where she was sat.

David looked like Christmas had come early again.

“Well done Max. I’m proud of you.”

Max shrugged “yeah, well I couldn’t let these two idiots make everything worse. I actually wanted to sleep in a bed tonight instead of on the floor in the middle of the woods.”

David grinned again and moved to ruffle Max’s hair. Max tried to swat him away but there was none of his usual irritation the action.

“Come on. Let’s put that fire out and head back to camp.”

Despite himself, Max can’t help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 6 of Max Week on tumblr. The prompt was leadership.
> 
> I haven't written any serious fanfiction for years so my writing is very rusty. I'm pretty happy with how this turned out though.


End file.
